


Reason Prevails

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #130: “I am and always will be _____” (fill in the blank), Amusement, Newspaper Article.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reason Prevails

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #130: “I am and always will be _____” (fill in the blank), Amusement, Newspaper Article.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Reason Prevails

~

“Perhaps with less shouting?” Severus suggested mildly. 

“Sorry.” Harry exhaled. “I don’t know what it is about Malfoy. He just…gets on my last nerve. Always has.”

Severus’ expression softened infinitesimally. “Let’s have breakfast and discuss it.” 

They sat, and, after several minutes of silence, Harry said, “Right. So. Malfoy.” 

Folding the paper to mark the newspaper article he’d been reading, Severus set it aside. “It’s been many years since Hogwarts and the war.”

“It has,” Harry agreed. “I should be over our rivalry.” He toyed with a piece of toast. “Yet, there’s just something about Malfoy that make me want to hex the smirk off his face.”

“Draco does smirk a lot,” Severus murmured, and to Harry’s surprise, amusement laced his tone. “But that’s no reason to hex him.”

Harry sighed. “I know.” 

“What’s the real reason you dislike him?” Severus’ tone was gentle. 

Swallowing hard, Harry whispered, “You love him.” 

Severus blinked. “Excuse me?” 

“I know you’re not _in love_ with him. Intellectually I do, anyway.” Harry shook his head, frustrated. “It’s just clear you care for him, that you worry about him—”

“How could I not? I’m responsible for him.” Severus sighed. “I feel responsible for all my Slytherins, but Draco especially. I watched him make similar mistakes as the ones I made in my youth, and I wanted to protect him from that.” 

“I get it, I do. This is my problem.” Harry ripped the toast into little pieces. “And I know you’ll always be protective of him, but I don’t have to like it.” 

“Just as I don’t have to like your relationship with Black,” Severus agreed.

Harry blinked. “But he’s a portrait.” 

“Yes. And even in death, he insults me. Yet I understand that you love him.” 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I guess it is like that.” 

“The difference is, I am, and always will be, in love with you.” The blush on Severus’ cheeks were endearing. “Not Draco, _you_.” 

Something loosened inside Harry. Brushing the crumbs off his fingers, he reached for Severus’ hand. “I can’t promise to be nice to him, but I’ll try to do better.” 

Severus smirked. “And now I _know_ you love me.” 

Harry laughed. 

~


End file.
